


Taking Care of Dean

by darknefarious



Series: De-aging Spells and All That [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: De-Aged Dean, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 18:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darknefarious/pseuds/darknefarious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alright, so maybe taking care of younger angel brothers and sisters were different from taking care of human children, and most definitely different from taking care of young Dean Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Care of Dean

Gabriel would have thought the whole situation as hilarious if Dean still had his usual smart-ass attitude. But instead, the de-aged Dean was giving him worried and scared glances from behind Sam’s leg. And much to his annoyance, child Dean seemed to have warmed up to Castiel already. Dammit, get late for a day or two with the Winchester’s lives, you can miss a lot. 

“Sammy, don’t leave me.” Dean begged as he tightened his hold on Sam’s jeans. 

Sam kneeled in front of his brother and ruffled his hair, “I’ll be back, I promise. Just like yesterday, right?”

Dean nodded. 

“Gabriel, please don’t scare him.” Castiel said. Sam and Castiel decided to research about the witch’s curse or a reverse spell together. 

The archangel scoffed, “I’m capable of taking care of children, little bro.” Gabriel decided to ignore the fact that Sam and Castiel looked at each other before looking back at him with raised eyebrows.

\--

Alright, so maybe taking care of younger angel brothers and sisters were different from taking care of human children, and most definitely different from taking care of young Dean Winchester. 

Castiel mentioned that Dean had become a five year old child once again. Just one year after their mother’s death. Well, Dean had become a very suspicious child that was for sure. A trait he would carry until he becomes an adult. 

Gabriel settled himself at the end of the couch, while Dean on the other end. He was hugging what looked like a white bear stuffed toy. Seeing Dean like this… frail and scared immediately turned his protective side on. It mad him want to grab Dean in a tight embrace and never let him out from under his wings. 

But Gabriel knew that by doing that, he would make the child even more scared of him. It seemed like the only reason why Dean wasn’t running away from him was because Sam knew him, talked to him and trusted him and it somehow equated as friend or ‘hopefully not going to harm you’ in Dean’s head. 

‘Well Dean-o, we become more than just that…’ Gabriel thought. The archangel snapped his fingers and a red lollipop appeared on his hand. 

“How did you do that?” Gabriel suddenly heard Dean say. The child was looking at him, eyes wide from surprise. The archangel smiled. Then he snapped his fingers once again and another lollipop appeared on his hand. He gave it to Dean which the kid cautiously took and licked. 

“You like it?”

Dean beamed, “Yeah! How did you do that?”

“It’s magic Dean-o.”

“Can you do it again?”

“What do you want?”

“I like pie…” Dean answered. 

Gabriel gave him a grin. Of course he does.

\--

A few more neat tricks later, Dean was already pressed beside him, listening to Gabriel’s stories about Trickster stuff (minus the gore, of course). Dean especially liked it when he made the bear he was hugging come into life and started dancing. 

Dean’s laughter was just so warm and it made Gabriel extremely happy. Those honest laughs were something Dean had lost as he grew in such a life. He was forced to toughen his heart to be able to get through with everything they were thrown against with. 

“So kiddo… where do you like to go?” 

Dean looked at Gabriel, obviously confused, “But Sammy said we should stay here until they arrive.”

Gabriel gave Dean a sly smile and flicked his nose, “We’ll be back before they even know we’re gone.”

Dean watched the bear dance, “I don’t know…”

“Hmm, want to go to Disney Land?”

“You can do that?” His excitement seeped out from his voice.

\--

Disney Land was fun. And Dean was obviously enjoying himself. They rode the rides together. With Gabriel by his side, everything worked out perfectly. The broad smile and adoration young Dean Winchester was giving him made everything worth it.   
\--

After hours of strolling around, Dean finally tugged his hand and stated he was already tired and was ready to go back. Dean slept a little while later on. Head rested on Gabriel’s lap and was hugging the white stuffed bear while the archangel ran his fingers on the kid’s hair.

When Sam and Castiel entered the motel room they were currently staying at, they weren’t expecting to see the site before them... Gabriel nonchalantly flipping through the channels while a peacefully sleeping Dean was using the archangel’s lap as a pillow. 

Gabriel looked at them and gave the two a smirk, “I told you I’m completely capable of taking care of a kid.”

\--

“Okay, tell me what you found out. Is my Dean-o stuck like this forever?” Gabriel asked.

“Well… he’s stuck as a kid alright, at least for a whole month.” Sam answered, looking completely grim. It would affect their supernatural hunting. But hey, at least Dean’s not actually stuck as a child forever. 

And besides… maybe they actually needed the break. 

\--

When Dean woke up a little while later, he immediately bolted out from the bed and ran towards Sam. “Sammy! Sammy! Guess what me and Gabriel did while you were gone!” 

And the child proceeded to tell Sam and Castiel about his fun with Gabriel. “Me and Gabe ate a lot of candies and chocolates and pies. And he made the bear dance. And, and we went to Disney Land!”

Sam glared at him upon hearing that one. Gabriel simply replied with a gummy smile. 

\--

Surprisingly, Dean sticked with him afterwards. It seemed like Gabriel accidentally spoiled Dean by giving him his favorite pies and candies. And whenever he was not able to get what he asked from Sam or Castiel, Dean would immediately go to him and give Gabriel a sad eye. 

Ah well, he’ll simply make Dean make-up to him after he’s back to normal.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't able to enjoy Disney World when we went there. I guess its because we went there when the American students had there Spring Break. There were TONS of people.


End file.
